Ressurreição
by Mary-neechan
Summary: Para matar um Kaonashi tem que lhe fazer sentir o sentimento antagônico que o criou.Uma vez que se acabam, cuspem as pessoas que comeram, deixando-os sem lembranças de seu encontro com o monstro, e este sorri sinceramente antes de desaparecer. SasuNaru


**Notas da tradutora:** Ressurreição e Naruto não me pertencem. Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, e Ressurreição foi escrito por **Bellette07**. Eu estou traduzindo a Fanfiction, que estava escrita em espanhol, para o português, e tenho TOTAL consentimento da autora. Irei traduzir tudo, desde a fanfiction até os comentários dela. Caso alguém saiba um pouco de espanhol, pode ir no site Amor-Yaoi e mandar um review para a Fanfiction original. É continuação da fanfiction Kaonashi, que também foi traduzida por mim, e está no meu profile. Esta fic tem também outra adjunta à ela, que é uma versão estendida de Kaonashi, dedicada para mim pela Bel-chan #.# se ela deixar, eu traduzo também! E esta fic parece uma long-shot e.e vou ter que bater um papo com a Bel pra ver se é long, mas eu vou traduzir de qualquer jeito n.n Ressurreição também é one-shot, apesar de aparecer no Amor-Yaoi como não terminada.

**Link da Fanfiction original:** http : / / w w w . amor – yaoi . c o m / fanfic / viewstory . php ? sid 33381 (somente tirem os espaços, já que o fanfiction não aceita links)

**Link do Profile da autora (Bellette07) no Amor-Yaoi:** http : / / w w w . amor – yaoi . com / fanfic / viewuser . php ? uid 10582 (somente tirem os espaços, já que o fanfiction não aceita links)

**Nome da Fanfiction: **Ressurreição (Resurrección , em espanhol)

**Autora:** Bellette07

**Tradutora: **Mary-neechan

**Categoria:** Naruto

**Classificação: **Todos os públicos (bem, nesta parte temos um pequeno probleminha: em espanhol, esta é a classificação, mas contém cenas de sexo explícito e não- gráfico, o que vai ocasionar que eu tenha que aumentar o rating X.x)

**Casais:** SasukexNaruto (principal), KibaxHinata e LeexSakura (secundários).

Resumo Original:

_- Sabes que não podes dar água à uma flor murcha porque já não irá brotar novamente._

Para matar um Kaonashi tem que lhe fazer sentir o sentimento antagônico que o criou. Assim irá cuspir as pessoas que comeu e sorrirá antes de desaparecer.

_- Enquanto tenha uma folha verde, a flor não está murcha ainda, senhor._

**Notas da Fanfic(Autora): **

Olá às minhas leitores de Amor Yaoi, ainda não posso acreditar que tenha recebido 20 reviews em uma só one-shot em um só dia!!!! o_O

Sabaku org, uma das minhas fics longas, tem 22 no total e não tenho mais que 4 ou 3 por capítulo XD. Nem sequer O Imperador recebeu tantos reviews por capítulo XD (**Mary: Pra quem não entendeu: Sabaku org – sim, não está escrito errado, não é Subaku não – e O Imperador – em espanhol, 'el emperador' - são fanfics dela, no amor-yaoi**)

A coisa foi que a maioria dos que leram a fanfic pediram uma continuação da mesma... Não sabia que a tortura psicológica que agreguei aos personagens ia passar também aos leitores. Sou mais boa que Ibiki :3.

O caso é que, para que já não deixe mais gente traumatizada, quebrei minha cabeça para fazer outra one-shot que lhe desse um final não completo, mas sim concreto para todos os que pediram um raiozinho de esperança na última shot n.n

**Esclarecimentos do capítulo (Autora):**

Esta shot contém uma cena de lime (sexo escrito, mas não totalmente explícito).

Volto a repetir, não planejava continuar a shot, mas como muitos insistiram em fazê-lo, quebrei minha cabeça para fazer esta, assim que se não gostam, não quero tomatadas nem mails bomba ò_ó.

**Ressurreição**

_- Por que queres pedir sua mão, Sasuke Uchiha?_

_- Com todo o respeito, mas esta pergunta não se faz..._

_- Sabes que não podes dar água à uma flor murcha, porque já não vai voltar a brotar._

Olho-o vendo o horizonte desde a janela de nosso apartamento. Está observando com cuidado o pôr-do-sol entre o vidro sem uma expressão concreta em seu rosto. Só leva seus boxers postos, e olho como seu belo corpo toma uma cor dourada brilhante como a luz do sol, chego por trás dele e lhe beijo atrás da orelha. Sinto seu corpo reagir com prazer, mas seu coração não bate, como era de esperar-se. Ele me olha de volta com um sorriso nublado pelo costume, e vejo como as marcas de seu rosto em forma de bigodes fazem uma fila ao redor de suas bochechas.

- Acontece algo, Sasuke? - pergunta com inocência.

- Só queria te dizer o de sempre, Naruto.

- Não faço caso às tuas rotinas de "Te amo". O que têm estas palavras para que te agrade repetí-las tanto?

Engulo o que diz com uma expressão dolorida, como se tratasse de um gole de veneno. O abraço com mais força, de maneira que começa a se queixar que o estou esmagando. Beijo sua testa novamente e acaricio seu cabelo com meus dedos para tratar de me acalmar. Parecia que ele faz de propósito, cada vez que fala e diz uma de suas horripilantes frases, sinto como se atravessassem minha alma com uma kunai. Cheguei a pensar em querer escapar dele, deixar seus sentimentos fingidos para trás e deixar de torturar-me tratando de mudá-lo.

Mas logo olho suas costas enquanto o abraço, e ali estão este par de símbolos que me enchem tanto de raiva. Dois kanji conjugados, tão juntos que os ideogramas parecem um só, marcados em uma cor carmesim sobre sua pele, símbolo de que é uma cicatriz feita por metal quente. O primeiro diz "Kao" rosto, e o segundo "Nashi" significa carecer. Juntos fazem uma frase que enche meus pesadelos e me deixa sem fôlego cada noite que passo à seu lado, enquanto ele dorme de maneira prazerosa. Frase que leva sobre seus ombros minha culpa, frase que significa que só é uma casca de pessoa sem nenhum sentimento ou cérebro. Uma maldita frase que significa que lhe roubaram a alma por culpa minha.

_- Sakura Haruno pediu a mão do Kaonashi número 36 porque dizia que lhe amava de todo seu coração a pesar do que é agora. Rapidamente pudemos sentir a culpa em suas palavras, ainda não sabemos o porquê..._

_- Resulta que o 36 tem nome e se chama Lee, senhor – lhe disse irritado o ancião._

O beijei novamente, tampando com minha mão este maldito símbolo, e beijo seus frios lábios. Sinto o rubor em minha pele. Tiro a camisa branca que levo posta para poder lhe fazer sentir sua pele contra a minha, beijo a pele de seus ombros e começo a mordê-la com cuidado. Naruto faz ruído pelo contato, mas é pelo sensível de sua pele, não porque realmente sinta prazer.

Não tardo muito de lhe tirar o boxer e levá-lo à nossa cama, cenário primário de todos os meus medos. Beijo seus lábios e olhos em seus olhos sem brilho algum, olhando-me fixamente, como perguntando-me "Que fazes, Sasuke?". Ignoro o comentário de seus olhos e toco tudo o que posso, sua pele é tão comestível quanto sua alma está adormecida. Me beija só para seguir a corrente, e fazemos amor enquanto procuro dentro dos meus neurônios uma maneira de que sinta o que eu sinto quando faço isto com ele. Penetro Naruto com força enquanto seu corpo meramente se estremece. Para ele somente é uma extensão do que eu gosto de fazer com ele, receber prazer através de seu corpo é sua definição de "fazer amor". Para ele não há outro significado. Sem paixão, sem carinho, sem amor, só isto.

Deixo-o dormir entre os lençóis, colocando minha atenção neste maldito símbolo em suas costas, e volto a beijar sua testa. Caiu completamente em letargia e sei que não despertará até o dia seguinte, sempre o faz, é como se fazer o amor fosse demais para o Kaonashi que o tem cativo. Levanto-me, me lavo e visto-me para poder sair para dar uma volta e assim poder relaxar meus pensamentos. A lua já se posicionou no céu, pois o sol já foi dormir.

_- Você será igual ao senhor Inuzuka e vai levantar a voz à nós?_

_- Para lhe ser sincero, alguém que seja capaz de deixar que façam uma pessoa sofrer o suficiente como para que deixe de sentir dor, tendo o poder de evitá-lo, não é digna de respeito algum._

_- Deixe-me lhe dizer que você está na mesma situação que nós, então._

--

Dou uma volta e olho os arredores, casais passeiam com muito cuidado ao redor e alguns me cumprimentam com pouco entusiasmo. Me sinto sozinho novamente, vendo o amor que pôde ter sido se soubesse o que ia acontecer. Amor que pude ter obtido se não tivesse criado o monstro que devorou o homem que amo.

Entretanto, no horizonte de meu olhar me fixo em algo conhecido para mim. São os Inuzuka, Kiba leva Hinata pela mão passeando pelo parque enquanto Akamaru se mantém vigilante ao seu lado, ela usa um vestido um pouco grande para seu corpo.

_- Te amo ainda no estado em que estás, quero voltar a escutar-te me dizer que sou como um irmão para você, quero que voltes a sorrir da maneira que fazias, quero voltar a ver-te com vida..._

_- Como digas. Então, o que faz alguém depois que se casa para conseguir tudo isto?_

Kiba se detém ao ver-me, junto com Hinata, a garota que vejo e sinto Naruto por perto. Kiba sorri, algo que não havia visto em muito tempo. Hoje Hinata tem em seus olhos algo diferente - longe de ter esta couraça de gelo que não se pode derreter – vejo um par de olhos velados pela luz da lua, como se estivessem cansados de chorar e só tivessem deixado de fazê-lo.

- Kiba.

- Olá, Sasuke-kun.

- Vejo que levas Hinata para passear.

- Quero que nosso filho sinta o ar em seu corpinho, agora já pode sentir estímulos externos.

Hinata está grávida, algo que nos surpreendeu quando nos disseram. Acompanho o casal durante um momento olhando a beleza da gravidez de Hinata. Uma mulher como ela sempre havia mostrado beleza desde o início, tanto física quanto emocional, uma beleza que sua família nunca soube ver e que terminou jogando fora. Kiba dificilmente a resgatou, se meteu em problemas com o conselho para que deixassem que se casasse com Hinata, mas finalmente cederam a seu pedido.

Quando um da Kaonashi se casa ou engravida, tiram-no do esquadrão pelo motivo de que, por estar comprometido com outro ser humano, acaba por despertar emoções de alguma maneira. Por isto deve se pedir ao conselho permissão para tomá-los em matrimônio, porque não servem se despertam sentimentos neles. O conselho nos advertiu que ninguém, ao menos se for o suficientemente tolo ou cabeça oca, se apaixona por um Kaonashi a menos que acredite que pode lhes despertar, algo que sempre termina em tragédia para aqueles que se comprometem com isto. Algo que não teve importância para nenhum dos três que estivemos insistindo persistentemente que nos dessem os jovens do alto esquadrão de Konoha.

Caminho pela vereda do parque junto com Kiba para alcançar a ver os Rock em algum lugar do lago onde os patos se acostumaram a estar no dia. A menina de ambos está capturando vaga-lumes perto de seu pai, enquanto este a vigia silencioso, como um gato prestes à atacar. Todo o meu corpo se estremece quando vejo que Sakura deixa Lee sozinho com esta inocente criatura, parece que não vê que ele pode chegar a murchar a pobre menina. A menina corre até onde seu pai está e Sakura nos cumprimenta. Ao chegar ali, me sento à seu lado e a cumprimento também.

- Onde Naruto está?

- O tolo adormeceu, o trabalho no escritório o está matando.

- Nem precisa dizer, todo o dia com os sujos papéis, e atendendo as pessoas, dando voltas ao escritório todo o dia, é como pra ficar maluco.

- Sakura, preciso de certos conselhos, com isso de que vou a ter meu filho em alguns meses, gostaria que me dissesses que fazer para...

Deixo a conversa de Kiba e Sakura para me aproximar dos Rock, que estão vendo as lótus na beira do lago. A menina pega alguma delas com uma varinha, enquanto seu pai continua lhe vigiando. Olho com temor quando a menina se aproxima dele e se senta em seus joelhos.

O homem acomoda seus cabelos trançados na parte traseira de suas costas e acomoda a venda de seu olho direito.

_- LEE, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, teu olho!!_

_- Se conseguiram tirá-la de mim em combate, é porque a coisa não servia para nada mesmo..._

A menina se senta ao lado dele enquanto os vaga-lumes voam no frasco que ela traz. Lee acaricia seus cabelos negros como esta noite, e seus olhos quase cinzas e cheios de energia olham os de seu pai, os quais estavam vazios, como as cinzas de uma chama que se apagaram depois de pisoteadas demais.

- Olhe, uma lótus secou, papai.

- Tinha que se secar, mesmo que florescem duas vezes tendem à morrer, igual a tudo que adoece, se enfraquece e não é forte para suportá-lo.

- Mas suponho que se não adoecessem e morressem, o lago estaria muitíssimo cheio de lótus e os patos já não teriam onde ficar parados para descansar e os peixes namorados não poderiam mostrar suas cores às crianças porque ninguém poderia vê-los – disse a menina com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

As palavras da menina são sábias, as mais sábias que escutei em toda minha vida. Os olhos de Lee se abriram em surpresa, algo que não tinha visto em anos... anos.

- Sim, suponho – disse Lee entrando em sua lógica – Devo supor que tudo tem um ciclo.

- Você imagina se o lago estivesse cheio de patos? Logo teriam que pôr seus patinhos nas casas e ninguém quer patos em suas casas, por isso é que alguns patos adoecem e outros são comidos pelos gatos e outros pelos cachorros. Verdade, papai?

- Bom... Sim – disse Lee de maneira seca – Suponho que tudo neste planeta em seu lugar, imagino.

- Inclusive nós?

- Pensando como o que dissestes, sim, poderia ser que todos aqui temos uma missão. Como a dos namorados e suas cores para adornar o lago...

Fico lhes observando um tempo. Lee parece carecer de algum jeito de esquivar sua filha, algo que, soará engraçado, o faz suar mais que quando o víamos ir à missões e matar à esquerda e direita uns quantos imbecis.

- Lee já não tinha esperanças nem sentia nada quando saiu da Kaonashi. E continua sem reagir ante muitíssimas situações – me disse Sakura ao ver que observava sua família – Entretanto, desde o nascimento de Tenma parece que está recuperando a consciência de onde está e quem era antes. Ela é uma luz no meio da escuridão, Sasuke, e se ainda não a apagou é porque ainda tem algo dentro de si que lhe dá esperanças... e a mim também. Por isto deixo que ela se aproxime dele, certamente é mais forte que eu e pode combater com mais facilidade o Kaonashi que eu.

Sakura me sorri e chama sua família para retirar-se do parque já que está ficando tarde. Kiba ajuda Hinata a se levantar e a sair do pasto. Sakura e Lee se despedem de mim, enquanto a filha de ambos liberta os vaga-lumes que capturou, deixando-a rodeada de luzes. Pouco tempo após os três desaparecem, deixando-me com os Inuzuka um pouco.

- Ele me chutou.

- E foi muito forte?

- É vigoroso e barulhento, igual a você... Você acha que também ronca?

- Se nasce e cresce, veremos o que acontece.

Olho Kiba caminhar para perto de mim, deixando Hinata e Akamaru não muito longe, me dá uma palmada depois disso. Está feliz, algo que me emociona também.

- Hoje aconteceu um milagre, Sasuke – me diz – Fomos ao primeiro ultra som de nosso bebê. Já tem todo formado, Sasuke, e é vigoroso como um filhote de lobo. Deixe-me dizer-te que, durante muito tempo, pensei que Hinata via nosso filho como um invasor em seu corpo. Dizia que a criatura só lhe causava peso em seu corpo e que queria que nascesse rápido para deixar de entontar. Mas quando o viu no ultra som abriu seus olhos surpreendida, como não havia feito em muito tempo. Lhe ocorreu a idéia de passar a mão sobre seu ventre, e o menino colocou sua mão no útero neste mesmo segundo.

Kiba suspirou.

- O doutor disse de brincadeira que o menino queria segurar sua mão antes do tempo. Mas acredito que Hinata tomou seriamente, manteve sua mão em seu ventre desde então. Tenho vontade de chorar, Sasuke. Acho que ela está começando a reagir, depois de tantos anos. Acho que nosso filho tem as mesmas esperanças que ela tinha sobre sua família antes da Kaonashi e acredito que algo dentro de si diz a ela que não pode falhar com isto.

- Cuide bem de ela então, você deve ser sua luz para guiá-la para que não cometa os mesmos erros que Hiashi.

- Estou me assegurando disto.

Ele se despediu de mim, não sem antes dizer-me:

- Sabes...? Li uma vez que para se desfazer de um Kaonashi tem que fazê-los sentir de verdade o sentimento antagônico do qual estão feitos. Se estão feitos de tristeza, tem que fazer-lhes sentir alegria, se estão feitos de dor, tem que dar-lhes esperança. É difícil fazê-los, mas uma vez que se acabam, cuspem as pessoas que comeram, deixando-os sem lembranças de seu encontro com o monstro, e este sorri sinceramente antes de desaparecer.

Me despedi deles enquanto me dirigia à casa que compartilhávamos Naruto e eu.

--

Naruto estava acordado olhando a televisão, algo muito estranho nele no estado em que sempre se encontra. Me olha chegar, e fez um espaço no sofá para que me sentasse. Ele me cumprimentou com seu típico sorriso fingido e beijou minha testa, para minha surpresa.

- Onde foste? - me pergunta enquanto me passa uma vasilha com pipocas.

- Ao parque, Kiba vai ser pai daqui a alguns meses.

- Será difícil carregar um filho dentro de você, imagino que deve ser pesado.

- Talvez sim.

Naruto faz uma pausa enquanto vai atrás de mais pipocas e me serve uma boa porção.

- Te confesso algo que me dei conta faz um tempo, Sasuke – me disse – Quando estou sozinho no escritório ou em casa, esses lugares se sentem mais espaçosos e frios até que você chega para me cumprimentar. Você sabe o porquê disto?

Engulo saliva. Sinto que meu coração pára por um segundo. Por acaso Naruto se sente sozinho sem mim? Sente de verdade? Não é nada fingido? Começo a suar. Quanto tempo estive sem notar isto? Tenho que admitir, sua solidão em conjunto com meu ódio criaram o Kaonashi contra o qual eu estou combatendo, mas não sou suficientemente forte para notar que o mesmo homem que amo está lutando por sua conta contra este monstro.

Volto a abraçá-lo pelas costas e roço com a mão o símbolo que diz o que é agora. Notei que está tomando uma cor dourada brilhante, e já não vermelho carmesim. Creio que finalmente está cicatrizando...

--

_- Por que queres pedir sua mão, Sasuke Uchiha?_

_- Com todo o respeito, mas esta pergunta não se faz..._

_- Sabes que não podes dar água à uma flor murcha, porque já não vai voltar a brotar._

_- Enquanto tenha uma folha verde, a flor não está murcha ainda, senhor._

_..._

_- Cuide de seu Hokage então, se realmente acha que pode aguentar sua frieza._

_- Lhe asseguro que não vou a fazê-lo por muito tempo, senhor..._

**Notas finais do capítulo (Autora):**

Muitas pessoas neste mundo estão em perigo de serem convertidas em um Kaonashi. A história que vem aqui é uma forma extrema e, espero, fantasiosa do que podem fazer a solidão, o ódio e a dor à uma pessoa.

Muitas vezes, muita gente o causa sem dar-se conta dos machucados que faz, deixando os feridos como presas de monstros como o álcool, as drogas e o suicídio.

**Notas finais do capítulo (tradutora):**

Depois de dias, meses, quase passagem do ano – falta só um mês e pouco - ... Finalmente eu coloco a tradução da continuação de Kaonashi! E com dois lindos bônus: primeiro, que a Bellette07 decidiu fazer uma espécie de long-fic de Kaonashi, e adivinhem...? Quero traduzir também! Isto se ela deixar, claro. Aliás, ela dedicou o primeiro capítulo para mim! - quase derretendo de felicidade - A segunda... Fica em segredo até estar completamente linda e prontinha. Espero que a linguagem extremamente formal em certas partes não dê sono, e agora aos comentários de Kaonashi!

**#Reviews#**

**Camis**

Muito triste mesmo, mas o teme merece! É o que deveria acontecer, depois de tudo o que ele fez. Mas a continuação compensa, e dá um ar de que tudo pode ficar bem... Huahusahsuahsuahusa, agora que viu que era eu? XD como eu não tenho o costume de traduzir qualquer coisa, é mais do que normal, acho... n.n Estou memso? #.# mesmo mesmo? #.# mesmo mesmo mesmo? #.# - pessoa super feliz – Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee \o/ Sasuke se ferrando é o mor da felicidade #.# deu uma fagulha de esperança, mas quem sabe... Vai que o Naruto o mata antes :3 huhu, o que você pensou? XD eu só sei ler português, espanhol e inglês mesmo... i.i quem sabe um dia, eu aprenda japonês e traduza doujinshi... até lá, só escrevo mesmo n.n cure seu trauma! Têm coisas muito boas em espanhol e.e e têm algumas tão ruins que resultaram em 'sequestrado', apesar de um monte de gente ter tara por aquela fic o.o xau, kissus \o/

**Bellette07**

Si, se escribe "Muito Obrigado" em el lugar de "Muchas Gracias" n.n También no conozco mucho de la lengua española, pero hago lo que puedo n.n mi diccionario es mi mejor amigo XD yo que agradezco que tengas dejado que yo haga la traducción de Kaonashi e Resurrección (quedó "Ressurreição" en Portugués)! Quiero también hacer la traducción de la nueva fic que me dedicó. Muchas gracias! - casi derretiendo de la felicidad – puedo traducir la continuacción del Kaonashi? Es una long-fic? #.# - ojitos brillantes – Ok, voy detenerme ahora XD Besos!

**Danyela49**

Hehe – veínhas na testa – Foi a Bellette07, e eu admito que ela rula muito mais que eu XD se não fosse pelo menos melhor que eu, eu não traduziria, né? Se eu fizesse igual, então fazia uma fic minha n.n oi ladinho mal de meu coração n.n – sorriso ultra-falso – obrigada pelo elogio, dany, mas eu posso bater um papinho com sua adorável inner? - note-se o enorme sarcasmo, por favor – hehe, iiiiiiiiner – sorriso maquiavélico.

**Jessi-chan-e-Dani-chan**

É mesmo, teve uma suavizada leve com o romance, mas agora Ressurreição é uma versão bem light, com muto mais romance que drama. Também, ressurreição é uma fic pra não deixar os leitores de Kaonashi traumatizados XD acho que fiz um bom trabalho também – a pessoa só valoriza o trabalho dos outros, ou seja, se é tradução, é bom XD – Depois de MUITO tempo, acabei por conseguir traduzir XD inclusive tive que meio-seduzir a bibliotecária da escola para ter um dicionário de espanhol :3 mas consegui \o/ e, além de ressurreição, a Bel fez uma continuação estendida de Kaonashi, pra mim #.# kissus!

**Shanty**

Realmente fantástica! Acha que eu escolhi esta por que? XD quando eu botei os olhos nos primeiros parágrafos, fiquei com aquilo de 'vou traduzir!'. Isto que eu nunca tinha traduzido nada na minha vidinha e.e já sobre chorar, você ainda não viu nada! Kaonashi agora tem versão estendida que eu vou traduzir, e é em terceira pessoa, e quase me fez chorar i.i Sasuke merece tudo o que está sofrendo, já que ele que causou seu próprio inferno particular. Ressurreição mostra que ainda há esperança, e espero que tenha. Têm muitas pessoas que, quando pegas pelo Kaonashi, não têm mais volta. Aqueles assassinos que não são mais aceitos na sociedade, por serem psicopatas, são alguns casos. Espero que a Bellette07 mostre o fim da estória, já que eu também estou ansiosa! Kissus!

**Domino Harvey**

Obrigada, mas todos os créditos vão para a Bel-kun, ela que fez Kaonashi, eu só traduzi mesmo. Eu também fiquei maluca quando vi o Lee. Acho que foi mais por ele que pelo Sasuke mesmo, por ele e pelo Naruto. Os dois me chocaram, extremamente. A Hinata era algo que eu esperava, mas nem tanto. Ela podia ser a menina boazinha, mas é uma Hyuuga, e acabou "honrando" o sobrenome. Eu também achei perfeita a reação do Naruto à presença do Sasuke. Cara, a parte que eu mais adorei for depois dessa, onde o Naruto diz pro Sasuke aguentar um pouco que ele termina o trabalho mais cedo XD esse foi um dos motivos por eu traduzir, porque aquilo ficou na minha cabeça n.n Ressurreição traduzida, agora falta a versão estendida de Kaonashi \o/ bom mesmo, via tomando vergonha nessa carinha n.n kissus!

**Yukiyuu**

Noté que usted no hablas la lengua española estándar. Yo uso un diccionario de español, entonces solo sé escribir de tal manera, pero entiendo el galego n.n muchas gracias por el cumplido n.n pero todo lo trabajo es de Bel-sama, yo solo tradujo n.n yo creo que no tiene erros en el fic, pero puede haber, entonces mis paisanos pueden ayudar n.n gracias por querer ayudarme, pero es un poco impossible n.n intenté lo máximo mantener la fic como la original, solo traducir para lo portugués. Tiene ahora dos continuaciones, una es esa, la otra es una versión mayor de Kaonashi. Kissus!

**Sumomo-tan**

Isto, entupir de reviews \o/ Tentei fazer ao máximo parecido ao original, acho que consegui e.e Eu vasculhei o site pra achar uma boa fic, e Kaonashi certamente é uma das melhores em espanhol que eu já li. Eu AMO drama, e vou traduzir uma de humor também, que é segredo, e já está acabada. Vou só esperar me desafogar um pouco das minhas fanfics, e traduzir a que tenho em mente, isto se ninguém pegar antes, né? Kissus!


End file.
